


you'll always be my favorite ghost

by reygrets



Series: where we meet (reylo smut one shot collection) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demon!Kylo, F/M, Foreign Penetration, a couple of big gods, and i love them, demon!rey, horn fucking, there's nothing special its just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reygrets/pseuds/reygrets
Summary: He’s never gentle, this beast that refuses to pull out or away; but in moments like this; Rey catching her breath with dark eyes trained to his, she finds some bastardized god in him, and worships piously at his altar.Or; demon horn fucking smut one shot.





	you'll always be my favorite ghost

There’s no rest for the wicked; at some point, Rey had believed it to be an exaggeration – that in the transition from witch to inhuman, in losing her soul, she’d at least gain a more firmly established sleep schedule.

She’d been wrong.

It’s not that she’s tired; demons quite literally don’t need rest to function – nor are they required to eat, to drink. It’s a stasis; a permanence that neither progresses or regresses; Rey’s frozen in time by ancient magics that have strengthened her own relationship with her power, in the same vein that it’s ostracized her from its origin.

After years pass, it gets easier; or so she’s been told. The cost of such a life led is high, and some might argue that it’s not worth it in the end.

But Rey would counter; there is no end for her, there’s no stopping point, nothing tying her down – morality or mortality either.

Her reasons for choosing this life have always belonged to her, to Rey; and the only living (arguably) being who knew it, was the source of her change.

The one and only (her, one and only):

Kylo Ren.

He’s the phantom pain of a life she’d never had; a belonging she’s chased and found in the warm, waiting embrace of someone wreathed in shadow, and in flame. He’s beautiful in the way that a forest fire is, death and destruction; ash in her mouth when they kiss but there’s life there, too, slipping through the cracks left someplace for the new to grow.

Rey’s been given that invigorating change; the transition from something broken and old and reborn by the power that hums steadily through her limbs.

Kylo’s hands are broad where they trace it, chase the sing of power as it builds into a symphony. He’s worshipping every inch of Rey as he warms up oil between his palms and smooths it along the line of her arms, her clavicle, her neck. It’s a slow, delicious pattern that has Rey nearly purring, the water’s surface broken up in a prism of colors that echo through the rising steam.

Her head has fallen back over the lip of the tub, and Kylo takes that as a chance to press his fingertips against Rey’s fluttering pulse; heat radiates from the contact and continues to burn through the water they’re immersed in just as quickly as the natural wellspring can fill it. He drags the rough skin of his fingertips over her collarbone and hums when it draws her shoulder back and has her arching into his touch.

“Tease,” Rey snipes and is rewarded with the thunder of Kylo’s laughter; both far away from the sheer stone of the room, and loud at the hollow beneath her ear. His magic is older than hers, and he uses that fully to his advantage whenever they’ve got time enough to indulge in it.

He kisses his way back up to her mouth, teeth sharp in passing; a thrill of pain woven through the tapestry of pleasure; stacking higher and higher even as he’s ventured no lower than Rey’s breasts. “You love it,” Kylo muses and Rey uses the proximity to sink her fangs into the meat of his lower lip, only relenting when she tastes the sharp tang of copper rush against her tongue with his next hiss.

The next growl harbors none of the tenderness from before, it’s wicked and Rey feels, rather than hears most of it, as he’s buried his face against her throat. She gasps when his teeth break the skin; but it’s the featherweight kisses he uses to heal the wound, that have her trembling beneath him.

He’s kissing lower now, and Rey’s never been more grateful for their ability to go without truly breathing; the moment Kylo’s head breaks the water’s surface with only a mop of dark hair and two gnarled horns sitting above it. Rey tangles slim fingers through his curls, both encouraging the path his lips are working against her inner thigh; and it keeps her grounded, heels digging into the small of his back as his massive frame continues to dwarf her.

Kylo palms her ass and lifts, curling himself so she rests on his knees and her pretty pink cunt is exposed to the air that’s grown cold by contrast to the heat of the bath it’d been in only seconds before. He licks a slow, fat strip up her center; both mindful of his teeth and utilitarian in the little gasps they pull out of Rey whenever they glance against the tender flesh of her thigh, or when he sucks a bruise into the feminine curve of her hip bone.

“You’re the best thing I’ve ever tasted,” He comments passively, warm breath banking hard against her sex, and he’s smiling as he begins to lavish it with kisses, kneading the hard bundle of nerves between his lips, pressing back on the hood of skin that seeks to hide it from his admittedly rough (nearly starved) ministrations. Rey can only moan in reply; heat rising from her throat as her own horns carve through the stone at her back as if it were as soft as sand. The sound is grating, and it makes Kylo’s long fingers twitch, digging into her hips and working to keep Rey flush against him.

Anything to get Rey to say his name; an unholy prayer that’s loud in the hushed silence of their intimacy. She’s pliable when his tongue presses past the barrier of her sex, slipping inside of her with his thumb shifting to continue paying attention to her clit. Rey’s mouth falls open, vision hazing where it drops from staring at the ceiling above, to where Kylo’s now kissing away from her cunt; meaning to prolong this, to drive Rey towards the edge without the satisfaction of falling over it.

That’s when the slight curve of his horn brushes through the cleft of her thigh, and Rey feels her stomach muscles clench in unintentional anticipation. It’s startling, more so as another rush of wet-hot arousal rushes through her, some of it getting in Kylo’s hair.

His nostrils flare bullishly, able to scent what she’s feeling in the moment before Rey could unpack it; he knows the horns are sharp, and lets magic dull the tips of them but keeping the hard, unyielding texture.

“Was there something you wanted?” The tension in his query makes Rey stiffen further; even as wet as she is, and with all his precautionary measures, nothing could have prepared her for the sensation and stretch of him as it slides in without preamble or warning.

Rey yelps and Kylo freezes; but as they both well know, there can be nothing earned without pain, nothing deserved, without a razor wire line toed. Rey rolls her hips against him experimentally, watches as Kylo’s hand rides the curve of her thigh, her calf, before reaching for his likely hard cock beneath the water. It ripples as he gives a few pumps, and Rey closes her eyes to feel, rather than see, the truly monstrous things he’s doing to her.

It’s sharp, but Rey finds her cunt welcoming towards the intrusion of his horn; it’s not as long or thick as Kylo’s cock insofar as usability – the ram’s curl shape sits just above his brow meaning most of its size is inaccessible. It’s nonetheless pleasurable, though, and a long, forked tongue is now lapping at the outside of her sex, drawing nearly violent noises from a depth of pleasure previously unexplored.

With the surrealism of the moment at hand, the new and delightful texture of something other than his magnificent cock inside of her, and the unrelenting circles Kylo’s pressing into her clit; Rey’s rapidly approaching an orgasm that’s hot, tight, and painful as it swells like a dark and distant tide; desperate to break against the shore.

She cums with his name howled like the patron saint of white-hot bliss. From the bowels of hell it crawls until she’s no more than a vessel for the sensations that have her fluttering uselessly around his horn – Kylo draws it out of her and is quick to replace it with the much more forgiving intrusion of his cock; but the pace doesn’t slow, and he’s got her scent stuck to his hair, plastering it to his forehead and swirling like an intoxicant through his head.

He fucks like the monster he is; claws curling around the shape of Rey’s shoulder and hips pistoning until there’s friction enough to start the fire it already feels as if is burning between them; water lapping over the edge of tub and air ripe with the steam that’s become of the rest of it.

When Kylo cums; he keeps himself buried deep inside her, head falling forward to run his tongue across the gathering sweat on Rey’s brow, nuzzling the length of his horn against hers as if he hadn’t just engaged in something that makes the hell around them seem tame.

He’s never gentle, this beast that refuses to pull out or away; but in moments like this; Rey catching her breath with dark eyes trained to his, she finds some bastardized god in him, and worships piously at his altar.

**Author's Note:**

> another smutty, monster loving sexy re-upload!


End file.
